She's
by charliesangels333
Summary: Troypay songfic. She's by Ryan Cabrera. Sharpay Evans is viewed as a selfish, spoiled rich girl. What if everyone's misconseptions about her were wrong? What if the truth was far more amiable? It all started with two people in love. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical. I felt like writing something depressing. Still Troypay.**

_She looks into my eyes and i'm alive again_

A few years back Troy and Sharpay had dated, for a whole year actually. They had been the only two kids from Albuquerque who had gone to a summer long sleep away camp. Troy had not really found his social stride yet so he was not the most popular guy in the school. That did not matter to Sharpay though, and that's what Troy began to love about her.

_  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again_

Troy could not bear to be without her those two entire summers. They would even sneak in each other's cabins and sleep side-by-side until the other had to return to their cabin.

_  
That's when my restlessness begins_

They would sometimes even sneak out just to watch the stars and talk about the future. They would horse back ride in the surrounding forest. They would share Sharpay's iPod and sing while watching the other campers around them. Troy favorite thing to do with her was make up stories about the lives of the people they did not know. One would be astronaut; another would be a make-up artist. Troy and Sharpay could go on for hours not caring that they would talk about the same people occasionally.

Troy spent as much time with Sharpay as possible that summer. Well, until the one day Sharpay mysteriously disappeared from camp.

_  
Please don't let it win_

Troy had begged and pleaded with the counselors for information, but they all said the same things: Sharpay had left for "personal reasons". Troy spent the rest of the summer taking out his frustrations on the basketball court. Everyday from the morning to late at night he challenged others and played by himself.

_  
I'm so tired again_

After everyday, he was so exhausted and frustrated that he wanted to break down and cry. However, every night he never had enough energy to do so. He would collapse on his bed and fall asleep.

_  
But underneath the haze_

The rest of that last summer passed in a blur. Pretty soon it was the first day of junior year. Troy was really excited about talking to Sharpay again. He had even bought her a little silver "T" necklace that he was going to give her.

_  
One thing still remains the same_

Troy thought she looked so beautiful what around the halls, her brother in tow. He walked up to talk to her but she passed by him without a second glance. As if he was invisible to her.

_  
She's the only love I've known_

Troy decided to confront her at lunch.

"Hey Sharpay, where did you disappear to this summer? I woke up one morning and you were gone."

"Something came up, Troy. We need to talk." Sharpay stared up at him from the table she shared with all of the drama clubs members. "I think we should date other people." Troy could not believe a simple sentence could have broken his heart the way it did. Troy turned from her table and ran into the gym. He knows looking back now, that Sharpay was the one who had caused him to begin to take his frustrations out on basketball.

_  
And now she's gone away_

Sharpay watched Troy leave wishing selfishly that she could tell him what was wrong and that she loved him with all of her heart. She knew that it had sounded silly over the summer because they were still kids but it was true: She loved Troy Bolton with all of heart. But starting over the summer all of her plans for the future had been dashed and she did not want to bring Troy down with her. Sharpay loved him enough to let him go and be happy. She only hoped that she could handle the consequences.

_  
She's the light that brought me to the edge_

Troy began to call Sharpay horrible names. That is right: Troy had been the first one to call her the Ice Queen. Troy knew it was wrong, but he broken heart would not let him see the damage that he was doing. As much as Troy was angry with her, he knew he still loved her and he always would.

The semester before winter break junior year, Sharpay now really was an Ice Queen. Acting the part had come easy enough for her, it was just dealing with her hurt reactions of her friends and the fear reflected from everyone else. If only they knew why she was acting like this. Her hair was now blonde; everyone had assumed she dyed it. She wished that could be the truth, instead of what was really going on.

_  
Will i ever love again?_

As most of the students of East High know, that was the break where Troy met Gabriella. Troy thought she had looked beautiful. They had really gotten the crowd on their feet by the end. What was amazing was that she moved to his school right afterward. But Troy was still not over Sharpay yet, but he went out with Gabriella anyway.__

She walked into my life and my world was still

Every time Troy saw Sharpay jealous of Gabriella he laughed to himself. He was happy that Sharpay could suffer a little as Troy had after she broke up with him. Troy began to spend a lot of time with Gabriella.

She even talked him into doing the musical with her. Troy realized that Gabriella was by far the nicest girl he had ever met. He still could not bring himself to love her though.

_  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed_

Sharpay knew the only way to leave peacefully was to make Troy fall in love with Gabriella, no matter how much it killed her inside. So she began to talk to them about the musical and how she always got a lead. As planned, Troy would not back down from a challenge. Sharpay loved that about him.

She only realized just after her ploy, that this could have been her last play. That's why she had to sabotage them. Not because she could not bear to lose. She just wanted her last year of school to be special.

Troy knew Sharpay did not want them in the musical. That was the reason he was always so curious about, and in the end, that is the reason why he auditioned. That day they auditioned, however, Troy began to see Gabriella as more than just a best friend. That's was he reason for kissing her cheek on stage, instead of on the mouth. He still kind of saw them as best friends.

_  
That's when my loneliness subsided_

On the last day of school, Troy had received an envelope in his locker. Inside the envelope was the very same necklace from all those years ago. He suddenly knew who the perfect person was to give it to.

_  
She gave me the will,_

Secretly, Sharpay would always be behind all of the stunts that ended up bringing them together. She had always given Troy that choice to come back to her though, especially at Lava Springs. Sharpay had wanted to spend her last summer with the one person who she truly loved. However her mother had thought she would want to be around her "friends" too and had asked to have them hired also.

_  
I could fight it_

Sharpay had been determined to have Troy to herself just one last time. She was so determined in fact, that she had been blind to the way she had been hurting him. No matter how much she had been selfish, she had tried to make up for it though.

_  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

That was why she had talked to her father about the University of Albuquerque. What Troy was not told that whole time Troy had been interviewed, though, was that he would be receiving a full ride thanks to her family. He would be receiving her college fund because it was very unlikely she would get to use it.

She wanted Troy to have all of the opportunities in the world.__

She's the only love I've known

Sharpay had been Troy's first real love. Still his only real love, in fact. He liked Gabriella he just did not love her yet. He would probably eventually but for now Sharpay was still all he dreamed about at night, no matter how much he fought himself not to.

_  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?_

Troy was now a senior. He knew he should have been excited at the prospect of starting his life but that day was not a happy one. He should have seen the signs. After Lava Springs, Sharpay had begun to distance her self from everyone around her. She had begun to loose a lot of weight. She had started to look tired all the time. Troy wanted to scream to himself, Why?! Why he had not asked what was wrong or if she was okay? But now it was too late.

All of her friends walked up together, adorned in black, to see their friend for the last time because no matter what she did to them, she will always be with them.

It had happened so quickly that no one knew what to do. Sharpay had collapsed during gym class and stared throwing up blood.

Sharpay never thought to tell anyone that her body was shutting down. That she had cancer and that why her hair had looked so different. That she was going to die.

Troy looked down at her. She was wearing her favorite pink dress. Even dead, she still looked beautiful.

Staring down at her, Troy felt really lost. They had been so happy together it seemed just a summer before. She had been alive and happy and strong. He loved her.

Troy could not hold the tears any longer and he began to bail leaning into Gabriella's shoulder.__

So just tell me what i should do  
I left everything for you  
And i can't hardly breathe  
'Cause i know i lost you from my world  
From my...

_  
_After the ceremony, there was the reading of the will. They whole gang had been invited.

Sharpay had written them each a letter. Troy immediently ripped his open and began to read it.

**Troy,**

**I know it does not seem fair that I had to leave so quickly but I need you to know why I did not tell you. Troy, I love you more than life itself. That's why I knew that I could not let you know. You deserved to live your life instead of worrying about mine. That's why I decided to break up with you that one day. After that day, I cried for months.**

**Then one day I decided that if I had to leave, than I was going to make sure that you would have a good future. So when you starting hanging out with Gabriella, I saw a very good chance to make you forget about me. Troy I want you to be with Gabriella. I know you love her and she loves you. I could tell from the way you stuck together through all of the challenges I created.**

**I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what but I want you to move on and be happy.**

**Please do not forget me,**

**Sharpay**__

She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?

Troy knew he could never forget a person like Sharpay. A person who was so selfless and loving that she would set him up with another girl. Troy took her advice too. Eventually he learned to move on with out her. He and Gabriella both attended the University of Albuquerque on full ride, thanks to the Evans'.

Troy knew she would never forget her. That's why when Troy and Gabriella welcomed their first daughter into the world, they could think of no better name than Sharpay.

She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again??

**If you did not already know, I was severely bored today. So I made a bitter sweet Troypay, (with surprise Troyella no matter how much it pained me). I thought it really gave knew life to the plot behind HSM 1 & 2. (Plus I wanted to show Sharpay as a really sweet, caring person.) 1/3**


End file.
